


falling

by call_me_steve



Series: dream and wilbur set up one (1) date and now i'm in hell [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dumbass Clay | Dream, Dumbass Wilbur Soot, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Getting Together, He's also whipped, Idiots in Love, M/M, NOT BASED ON THE REAL PEOPLE ONLY THE CHARACTERS OKAY, Pining, Smitten Wilbur Soot, he's whipped lads, ill add more tags tomorrow fuck, not beta'd we die like wilbur soot, referenced tubbo, smitten dream, super minor tommy, takes place before l'manburg is established, they gay, wilbur and dream went on a date once so now im in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_steve/pseuds/call_me_steve
Summary: Wilbur is hiding in the trees when Dream comes along, meandering down the worn path that connects the heart of the DSMP to the docks. He’s not there for any particular reason, but seeing that familiar swath of brilliant green standing out among the duller shade makes his heart race.Rather than dropping down- as normal people might- Wilbur only shifts in his spot. He’s high enough that any ruffle of the leaves will be written off as a bird, even by Dream, yet low enough that he hardly has any trouble tracking Dream through the foliage.Wilbur’s only been in the SMP for a handful of weeks, but knowing Dream has been the best part of it. They’ve hardly seen each other past setting up Wilbur’s work schedule- Dream was extending citizenship to anyone willing to help build up the nation- and yet, Wilbur has found himself absolutely smitten.-Or, Wilbur falls out of a tree and falls in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: dream and wilbur set up one (1) date and now i'm in hell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118123
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> gurl help im in hell

Wilbur is hiding in the trees when Dream comes along, meandering down the worn path that connects the heart of the DSMP to the docks. He’s not there for any particular reason, but seeing that familiar swath of brilliant green standing out among the duller shade makes his heart race. Coincidence, of course, seems to be Wilbur’s strongest undoing. 

Tommy and Tubbo were the ones to, originally, drive Wilbur up into his spot. They’re probably still around, waiting for him to tire out and admit defeat. 

But, rather than dropping down- like the boys probably want him to do  _ and _ as  _ normal _ people might- Wilbur only shifts in his spot. He’s high enough that any ruffle of the leaves will be written off as a bird, even by Dream, yet low enough that he hardly has any trouble tracking Dream through the foliage.

Wilbur’s only been in the SMP for a handful of weeks, but knowing Dream has been the best part of it. They’ve hardly seen each other past setting up Wilbur’s work schedule- Dream was extending citizenship to anyone willing to help build up the nation- and yet, Wilbur has found himself absolutely _ smitten. _

There’s just- there’s  _ something _ there, about the outfit and the way Dream holds himself. There’s something there about the smattering of freckles that peak out from beneath his mask; something there about his calloused hands and the way he swings an ax and the way he laughs with Sapnap and George when they all pass by. 

There’s something  _ there, _ and Wilbur can’t possibly be the only one who sees it. 

Well- right  _ now, _ he  _ is _ the only one who sees it. Something flutters through his chest at the thought of this moment belonging to no one other than him. Dream doesn’t know he’s watching and Wilbur can hold this snapshot as close to his heart as he wants.   


Because,  _ because- _ Dream’s the sort of person Wilbur writes songs about. He’s the type of person who makes Wilbur reach for his guitar when the fire burns bright, so he can shoot off a few cords and sing in as sweet a voice as he can muster. (Wilbur wants, sometimes, nothing more than to be the sort of person that makes Dream want to do something- fight for, maybe, or-)

Dream suddenly pauses, head cocked to the side as though intently listening for something. Wilbur settles his head in his hands and smiles, watching it all while secure in knowing that Dream has no idea he’s there. Maybe- maybe it’s a little creepy, or weird, or something. Maybe Wilbur  _ shouldn’t _ be watching Dream from so high up but- he was here first. That’s not wrong.

Idly, Wilbur’s finger begins tracing out words into the wood beneath him. He’s lounging on a thick branch, right on his stomach; it’s how he was before Dream showed up, but now he finds himself thankful for it if only because he can see Dream a little better. 

The words he traces out are senseless; just letters without meanings. He doesn’t know Dream’s last name- if he did, he has the distinct feeling he knows  _ exactly  _ what he’d be scratching out.    
  
Now, Dream spins towards the tree Wilbur’s in. He approaches it and then sits down, back against the trunk. Wilbur has to clap a hand to his mouth when he realizes that Dream’s not planning on leaving- what are the  _ odds _ that Dream would choose the one tree that Wilbur’s in? 

_ Maybe he knows, _ the more fanciful part of Wilbur thinks.  _ Maybe he just wants to sit with me. _

There’s a darker part of him that thinks,  _ If he knew, he would leave. Everyone leaves, in the end. _

Wilbur shuts this down as quickly as he can, pointedly not thinking about wherever Tommy and Tubbo have ended up. Instead, he focuses on each of Dream’s movements- pointed, meticulous; he has an apple and a dagger in his hands and he’s cutting it to pieces. 

Because Dream’s hood is pulled up and his mask is in place, Wilbur ends up completely focusing on his hands. Each and every swipe is deliberate as he peels off the outer ruby edge; then, they become swift as he shucks off a thin piece. 

That’s when Dream peels back his hood and moves his mask, popping the piece into his mouth. 

Suddenly, Wilbur plants his hands on the branch below him, thrusting himself up.  _ Gods- _ he is  _ not _ going to watch and swoon after Dream as he  _ eats- _

And  _ of course _ Wilbur ends up moving too quickly. He nearly flips straight off of the branch, only just catching himself, hanging upside down now, with a yelp. Dream hears the yelp, but only tilts his maskless- freckled, tanned,  _ gorgeous- _ face up towards Wilbur, smiling that wonderful, simple, smirk.

That smile makes Wilbur melt- the sparkle in his eyes that says  _ gotcha, _ that tells him  _ I knew you were there- _ and, accidentally, Wilbur loosens his grip on the branch for real and goes plummeting straight for the ground.

This time, he doesn’t even have enough time to make a single noise as the ground rushes up on him. He throws his arms around his head as if it’ll help, fully expecting the worst to happen-

He crashes right into the green-laden arms of Dream, who stumbles back with a tiny  _ oof. _

Everything slows, as soon as Wilbur realizes that he’s  _ literally being held _ by  _ Dream _ in what qualifies as a  _ princess carry. _ His face goes red and he probably makes some sort of inhuman noise as he tries very hard not to think about how Dream adjusts the hold instead of putting him down. One of his arms is tucked beneath Wilbur’s knees, the other around his shoulders, and Dream’s chest presses up against Wilbur’s side and it’s so fucking  _ awkward  _ because of how  _ tall _ Wilbur is, yet it’s all he can do to remember to  _ breathe. _

“You should be careful,” says Dream, cheekily and confidently and  _ ever so lovely. _

Wilbur can’t even force a single word out. He’s pretty sure that Dream’s the reason there’s not any air in his lungs- not the fall. He knows he’s making a fool out of himself-  _ just say something, Wilbur, say literally anything- _ but absolutely nothing comes to mind other than white noise. 

All he’s doing is staring right at Dream’s face like a complete  _ moron- _ taking in the way his lips quirk up up close and the overwhelming amount of freckles he has and how they look just like stars standing beneath dual emerald moons. 

There’s literally nothing Wilbur  _ can _ say. He’s starstruck,  _ daydreaming; _ he’s floored, he’s-

He’s leaning in without thinking about it and everything stops and his heart is  _ so fucking loud- _

The first thing that occurs to him is that Dream tastes like apples and the tiniest dash of magic, lingering from a potion he must have had earlier. His eyes slip shut and maybe Dream’s do too, but Wilbur can hardly think about anything past,  _ I’m kissing him, I’m kissing him, I’m kissing him. _

_ I’m kissing  _ Dream. 

It’s slow and it’s perfect and it’s hesitant; it’s  _ everything _ that Wilbur had ever imagined it would be, and when he starts to move back, he almost  _ regrets _ it because there’s nothing more that he wants than to keep going. He opens his eyes to see Dream’s stricken face and anxiety wells up in his gut, their faces no more than a centimeter apart- 

And then, without prompting,  _ Dream fucking drops him. _

Wilbur sprawls out on the ground and hears Dream’s sharp  _ fuck _ cut through the air, but he’s too surprised to get to his feet in order to see Dream’s face clearly.

“What the  _ hell-” _ Wilbur wheezes, rolling over onto his side. 

“I  _ didn’t mean to do that I swear,” _ Dream replies, ducking down to help him up. He reaches out his hands and Wilbur bats them away, feeling self conscious and stupid because  _ why did he ever think Dream would like him back. _

Wilbur gets to his feet on his own, trying his damndest not to lash out. “You’re such a fucking  _ dick, _ man.” 

He goes to turn away, but Dream’s hand shoots out quickly and grabs his own. “You caught me off guard,” he says, and Wilbur turns, and Wilbur meets his eyes, and Wilbur  _ knows  _ he’s telling the truth because if there is one thing that Dream is, it has not yet been a liar. 

_ “I _ caught  _ you _ off guard?” Wilbur asks, a laugh working its way past his lips. “I didn’t realize that anyone could actually do that. _ ” _

Dream tugs him close, and it feels like two puzzle pieces finding their perfect place. Their noses brush. “You’re the only one who can.” 

_ Huh, _ thinks Wilbur, as he slots their lips together one more time. Dream’s arms find a place around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest, and Wilbur’s hands find a home on his cheeks, feeling their radiating warmth. They move together in tandem, two souls intertwined and melted together into one.    
  
Wilbur never wants it to end. He wants to get lost in each and every part of Dream; he wants to stay in this snapshot, this  _ moment, _ until the end of time no matter what comes their way. This is it, this is all he  _ wants _ and  _ needs _ and  _ has. _

_ I think that maybe I love you. I think that maybe this is enough. I think- _   


Then, Tommy’s voice breaks through the haze: “Oh, what the  _ hell. _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> (will link my tumblr tomorrow lmao but it's @unfinished-sympathies)


End file.
